


Sssssspider Anniversary

by deep_dark_dangerous



Series: Venomous Love [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Modification, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Mind Break, Mindbreak, Mindfuck, Oviposition, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_dark_dangerous/pseuds/deep_dark_dangerous
Summary: Penny (Peter) has a surprise for her husbands for their anniversary.





	Sssssspider Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JedaKnight27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedaKnight27/gifts).



Penny watches as the last of her kids gets ready to go off in search of a host of their own. This is always the part that is hardest for her. To watch the babies Venom so lovingly put into her pussy run off into the big wide world.

But Penny has other things on her mind. Tonight is the anniversary between her, Venom and Eddie and she wants tonight to be absolutely perfect for her men. Needs it to be perfect so they will know how much she loves the both of them. How good she has become for them.

She has an hour before Eddie and Venom come back and she goes to the bedroom and opens up the box and checks to make sure that everything is in there and she gently moves the soft pink paper and stares at the soft lace within. If Penny had seen these earlier she might have been creeped out over the fact that someone had taken the design of the Spider suit and had transferred it into a lingerie set complete with little web shooters that you can fill with cum if you were so inclined. 

Where Peter would be worried about people turning his suit into lingerie and sex toys Penny finds the items perfect for what she has in mind. Perfect for showing Eddie and Venom how much she loves and obeys them.

Penny waits until she has fifteen minutes before they come home and she quickly slides the red and blue panties up and over her plump and soft thighs and over her soft pink clit and gives the waistband a gentle nap that makes her gasp softly. 

The next item is a bra made of rough and teasing lace to better torture her nipples when she walks and sets the two cups of the bra over her soft tits and adjusts them so that they hold her properly and lets out a soft keening noise as the lace clings and rubs at the soft pink nubs. The last thing that goes on is the soft blue stockings that go up to her thighs and she clips them to her panties and attaches the web shooters to her wrists, tiny notches inside so that someone can attach a chain should they feel so inclined to want to handcuff her. 

Penny hears the front door open and she moves to hide behind the bedroom door and waits. She can hear the footsteps on the hardwood floor.

“Penny? Where are you? Come on out honey,” Eddie calls out and Penny stays quiet as she sees Eddie come into the room and Penny waits and then steps out from behind the door and points the slinger at Eddie.

“Freeze Venom, your reign of terror is over. Spiderwoman is here to capture you and take you to jail,” Penny says and Eddie smirks as Venom covers his body and Penny squeaks as a tentacle wraps around her leg and she whimpers as she is it tossed and tightly bound to the bed with tentacles and Venom chuckles as he watches her plump ass bounce as he lands on the bed.

“Ssssssspiderwoman? More like Sssssspiderslut,” Venom says and his tongue licks at Penny’s clit and the useless growths behind them making her whimper and squirm softly.

“You have a tiny little clit and a nice wet pussy. Hardly things that would be associated with a hero. Wouldn’t you agree?” Venom asks and Penny shakes her head.

“No! I’m Spiderwoman and I am going to defeat you. J...just give up now,” Penny stammers as Venom’s tongue slides into her pussy and she squeals and her legs kicks uselessly in their bindings which makes Venom chuckle and land a smack to her ass.

“You like this Penny? Like having something thick in your nice tight pussy?” Venom coos at her.

“S...s...stop” Penny says as the tip of her clit begins to drip onto the bed beneath her.

“Oh?” Venom says and pulls his tongue out and Penny whimpers and whines like a bitch in heat, her pussy clenching and unclenching needily and Venom chuckles as she begins grinding against the bed uncontrollably. 

“Awww Spiderpussy is in heat aren’t you baby? Your cunt needs something inside of your cunt because your little cunt needs to be bred. It’s been so long since you’ve had something in you. Tell me Honey, you need to be bred? Is Spidercunt in heat?” Venom coos and Penny gasps as Venom’s tongue works along her inner thighs and Penny tries desperately to squirm away or squirm closer she doesn’t know which.

“Yes, please I need to be bred. I’m in heat and I need something to breed me. I need you to breed me, please,” Penny sobs hips arching and rolling against the bed beneath her and Venom chuckles and holds her pussy open and slides his cock in nice and deep and begins to thrust in and out of the willing body beneath him and Penny gasps and moans with each thrust. Body taking everything that Venom gives her and she groans as she feels the beginning of an egg being pushed in. As the egg settles inside her, she feels her clit throb and and cum leak out onto the bed.

“You are gorgeous Penny, absolutely beautiful for ussssss,” Venom says and turns Penny over and runs a hand over her clit.

“You are gorgeous but these distract from your pretty body,” Venom hisses licking the small organ between her legs and Penny gasps.

“Then get rid of it,” Penny says staring up into Venoma’s eyes with absolute love and devotion and Venom smirks and he allows Eddie the chance to call a friend with a surgical education and not too many morals and they set an appointment to have the procedure done before the new egg is hatched.

A week later Penny wakes up from sedation.

Absolutely perfect for Eddie and Venom.


End file.
